


Soft For You

by changlixenthusiast



Series: The Fluff Series [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changlixenthusiast/pseuds/changlixenthusiast
Summary: Pretty much Changbin being soft for Felix.





	Soft For You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this strictly for fun. I had the idea and went with it.  
> I suck at writing tbh but I love it.  
> I hope you enjoy!

It's true, Changbin has a bit of a dark aura. It's in the way he raps, sings, dances and sometimes, _sometimes_ , in the way he acts. The others all know this, however, they also know once a certain person is around Changbin, he's no longer the dark boy, he's the soft boy. Yes, he's soft for Lee Felix. He knows this, Chan knows this, Woojin knows this, Minho knows this, Jisung knows this, Hyunjin knows this, Seungmin knows this and Jeongin knows this. If Felix knows, he doesn't really show it. In fact, he could pretty much be considered clueless about Changbin's soft spot for him. Changbin hopes it stays that way. Late at night, they gathered in the living room, Chan's idea. Team bonding, he calls it. Changbin rolled his eyes as he watched the other sit down. "Is this really necessary," he asked.

 

"Yes," Chan replied, sitting next to Woojin. "We need to be closer."

 

"Some of us are closer than others, right Jisung," Felix asked, grinning when Jisung flipped him off. Changbin still stood, apart from the rest who were sitting. Felix looked over at him and Changbin already knows what he is going to say but he waits for it. "Binnie hyung, sit next to me."

 

"Okay," Changbin stated, shuffling over to Felix before he sat beside. Changbin has never been one to like skinship unless if it's from Felix which is why he didn't pull his hand away when Felix grabbed onto it. 

 

"Careful there, Felix, people might think you and Changbin are dating instead of Jisung and Minho," Chan said, nodding at the couple who were arguing over a pillow. Felix let Chagbin's hand go, rolling his eyes. Changbin pretended that it didn't upset him.

 

"Shut up, Chris, you and Woojin hold hands _all_ the time."

 

"Yeah, but we are also dating," Woojin said, tilting his head. Changbin knows that Felix didn't respond because he didn't know how to come up with a retort for that. 

 

"Leave him alone, he can hold my hand if he wants to," Changbin said, fixing his hat so it was kind of covering his eyes.

 

"Oh, hyung, can I hold your hand too," Seungmin asked, excitedly as he smiled at Changbin. Changbin responded with a glare to which Seungmin deflates. "You always let Felix hold your hand..."

 

"It's okay, you can hold my hand," Hyunjin said, glaring at Changbin for upsetting Seungmin. Changbin ignored him. Well, he couldn't focus on anything other than Felix's hand that was tapping his thigh. Felix, however, wasn't even looking at Changbin, he was laughing at Jisung who had just gotten hit in the face with a pillow by Minho.

 

"Hyungs," Jeongin suddenly said, capturing the attention of everyone. Changbin has a bit of a soft spot for him too, it's just not as big as the one he has for Felix. "You guys are completely forgetting about my existence."

 

"No, you are just being quiet, our cute little maknae," Felix said, pinching Jeongin's cheeks. Changbin looked away, telling himself that no, he was not jealous because Felix just pinched Jeongin's cheeks instead of his. "Anyways, what are we supposed to do now, Chris?"

 

"Hyung! Chan hyung, you brat," Chan said, sighing. "Let's play a game."

 

"No," Changbin said, immediately. Felix nodded in agreement. "Let's go to sleep."

 

"Yeah," Hyunjin said, getting up only to be dragged back down by Chan.

 

"Suggest something other than sleeping and eating and being alone," Woojin said. Changbin barely paid attention, he lost his train of thought and forgot how to breathe when Felix laid his head on his shoulder and pouted at him.

 

"Hyung, tell Chris and Woojin hyung to let us sleep," Felix whined. Changbin looked up, not surprised that the others, including Felix who kept nuzzling against his shoulder, were watching him.

 

"Chan hyung, Woojin hyung, let us sleep," Changbin demanded, an emotionless expression on his face though he was freaking out on the inside.

 

"Whipped," Jisung screamed. "You are so soft for Felix, it's disgusting." Changbin felt his face grow hot as he felt Felix staring at him. He kept his gaze on the others, especially when Felix kissed his cheek, causing his face to flush even more.

 

"You're sweet, Changbinnie hyung," Felix said as he stood up, stretching his arms above his head. "Goodnight guys." They watched Felix walk away with wide eyes before turning to Changbin.

 

"What," Hyunjin started.

 

"The," Seungmin continued.

 

"Fuck," Jisung finished. Changbin only offered them a blank stare though he was confused too.

 

"Felix just kissed you," Jeongin screeched. Changbin winced but said nothing. 

 

"In front of all of us," Minho added.

 

"Why are you still sitting there? Go and-"

 

"Changbinnie hyung!" Changbin was up and already walking to Felix's room before the others could even speak but he did hear them laughing. "Oh, you actually came."

 

"Why wouldn't I," Changbin asked as he crawled into the bed next to Felix. He allowed Felix to cuddle with him.

 

"You really are soft for me, huh, hyung?" Changbin sighed, Felix is going to use this against him all of the time now, he knows that. "It's okay, I like it."

 

"Go to sleep, Felix, you made me tell Chan and Woojin hyung to let us sleep and they are, so sleep."

 

"I didn't _make_ you. And no, not until you ask me to be your boyfriend."

 

"Guess you'll be staying awake forever then," Changbin said, closing his eyes. He didn't need to look to know Felix was pouting, of course, he is, it's one of Changbin's weaknesses and he knows that now. "Be my boyfriend, Felix."

 

"Okay, Binnie hyung." The two fell asleep with a big smile on their faces as they held each other. The next morning, Felix surprised the others, and Changbin, by kissing Changbin on the lips. Not just a simple peck but a very possessive, lingering kiss that took Changbin's breath away. And when Changbin asks 'what the hell was that for?' Felix's reply is way too sweet for his own good, 'I had to let them know that you are mine.' All the embarrassment and anger vanished from within Changbin as he pulled Felix in for another kiss, ignoring all the screams his friends let out. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun. Like it's not that great but yeah. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
